You'll Be In My Heart
by Hoshina
Summary: Sort of what I got out of "Jou's Battle" It's a Joumi, of course. I don't know what to say about this one...


Gad! After months of waiting, I *finally* got to see Jou's Battle! *squeal* Very happy I was ^_^ So, this is basically what I think they ment my everything they said. Going my the dub, too... just to let you know ^_^ The things in bracets are their thoughts 

Marie's a beetch, Marie's a lover, Marie's child, she ain't no mother. She's no sinner, she ain't no saint. For that she ain't ashamed. She's your hell, she's your dream. She could be something in between. You know, I probably would want in someother, godforsaken, way. Like, say, me owning Digimon. Which I like, don't. 

*** 

You'll be in My Heart  
By Marie. *kisses* Merry Christmas!

Jou walked down seaside, Mimi, Ogremon and the others following me. She was giggling away. Such beauty, she power. He stopped walking, and looked the the girl, trying to tell her with his looks it was important. "Listen, Mimi..." he said, making the girl shiver slightly. Mimi blinked twice and went on to say, "Yah? (_Please, God, don't let him do what I think he will...._)" Jou noted how she looked, and understood what she was afriad he would say. Which happens to be the exact this mouth said. "You've got alot of friends now (_I hope you'll be safe with them there_) Would it be okay if Gomamon and I go off on our own for a while? (_I don't mean to leave you alone like this, Mimi. Please listen to me..._)" he told her, looking out at the colourful evening sky. 

Mimi felt like crying. Why'd things like this have to happen? "What do you mean!? (_You're lying, aren't you?_) Go off for a while? Go where? (_I know you aren't. I wish you were. Humour me if you must, but I can't go on without you!_)"  
"I don't know, I guess whereever Matt's gone to... (_I'm sorry. I swear, I wouldn't be doing this unless I believed and had faith in you. It's almost love, I suppose. I'm not sure what it is. Please believe me when I say I don't want to go..._)" he said, looking out into the eerrie sea. She understood what he was trying to tell her, as she knew he could too. But, for the digimon's sake, she blurted, "Okay, we'll all come with you and help you find him! (_I'm not strong enough, take me with you, please..._)" Jou looked Mimi in her hazel eyes. "Not this time, only Gomamon can go. (_I only went with you because I didn't want you hurt. Now I understand it's more than that. Please understand I'm fine on my own..._)" Mimi shook her head and nearly started crying.  
"C'mon! What are you talking about? (_Please!_)"  
"We each have our own path to follow... (_I'm sorry... just hear me out, alright?_)"  
"What does that mean? (_No, I won't! I need you here, Jou. I need you resting beside me, and telling me it'll all be alright!_)"  
"Tai knows what he's doing. So do you, and so do the others. But I don't. (_I hope you'll understand..._) I know were in the fight of our lives, and part of me wants to stay and help... (_You'll understand if you truly love me..._) but I... I want you to count on me. (_Who am I without you, anyway?_) If I'm unreliable, then Gomamon can't fully digivolve. We're like circus clowns, we just get in the way..." Gomamon looked at Jou, as if he was going a little to far. What is insulting them going to help? "And don't look a me like that, you know it's true!" He paused and smiled at Mimi. "I'm gonna figure this out. They don't call me "Old Reliable" for nothing. (_This is for the best. If I don't come back for you, or destiny calls you before your time is through, I'll always love you..._)"  
"But they don't..." Gomamon spointed out. Jou gave him a look.  
"I'll ignore that. I think Matt was searching for the same thing when he left. And I wanna know if found found it, some where, out there. (_I've found half of myself with you, you know..._)" he scratched his head and added, "Then afain, it might be a total waste of time..." Mimi smiled at him. She didn't need to tell him how she felt aloud. Nor did he. It's beautiful how people can tell eachother how much they care, by the look in their eyes. 

Gomamon smirked. "If you feel that strongly about it, it's gotta be the right thing!" he said brightly. Mimi looked up.  
"You sure about this, Jou? (_I can't change this. Just tell me one more time you love me..._)" she asked, taking a step closer. Ogremon put his green hand on her fair shoulder. "Let the kid go his own way..." he told her.  
"I'm with ya, buddy!"  
"He's stronger than he looks!"  
Mimi nodded, the tears forming in her eyes. He smiled back at her. She mouth the words, "You'll be in my heart" and walked farther up, beside him. "Just wait a while before you go... alright?" she took his hand and dragged him to the edge of the small cliff and sat on it with him. "You'll be back, won't you?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder gently. Jou looked at Matt's harmonica and smiled. "You'll count on me, won't you?" he replied. She sighed and nodded.  
"Always have, always will."  
"Then I'll be back to see your smile. Don't think twice about it."  
"Right... I've never doubted seeing you in the morning to complain about a creepy-crawlymon crawling on you in your sleep, I don't think I'll stop now..."  
"Hey, that's you complaining about the creppy crawlymon, Mimi!"  
"Oh yeah, well, I still have you to tell me I'm crazy and there's no such thing."  
"That's Gomamon."  
"Well then, what is it exactly that you do!?"  
"Sit there and smile."  
"I see."  
"No you don't,"  
"So?"  



End file.
